


Wake Up!

by drabbletale



Series: CherryBerry Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, UF!sans/US!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “i just want to sleep.” Red groaned, pulling the blanket back up over his chin as Blue got out of bed. “it’s too fuckin’ early to be getting up…”Blue chuckled, running his fingers over Red’s skull, then patting him on the cheekbone.





	Wake Up!

“i just want to sleep.” Red groaned, pulling the blanket back up over his chin as Blue got out of bed. “it’s too fuckin’ early to be getting up…”

Blue chuckled, running his fingers over Red’s skull, then patting him on the cheekbone. “Come on starlight, plenty of time for cuddling after breakfast and chores!”

The fell skeleton opened one eye to glare at Blue, who chuckled in return. “you live in a perfectly peaceful world… the fuck kind of ‘chores’ are there to be done at…” He looked at alarm clock that was set up on Blue’s nightstand, “ugh, shit, five in the morning?! are you always awake before  _every other monster_  in your universe?”

Leaning over, Blue gently rubbed his cheek against Red’s, eliciting a soft sigh from the tired monster. “Not a morning person, I know. Alright, you sleep for a while and I’ll make you something to eat!”

Red’s arms shot out of the covers to grab on to Blue’s arm. “just… one more hour… please? c-cuddle with me for one more hour?”

His puppy-eyes must have worked some sort of magic, because Blue found himself curled back up behind Red for another two hours, before finally managing to get the lazybones out of bed.


End file.
